Donkey Konga
|genre = Music/Rhythm |ratings = CERO: A ESRB: E OFLC: G PEGI: 3+ |mode = Single player, Multiplayer }} Donkey Konga is the first Donkey Kong game to be released on the Nintendo GameCube. This game is unique from the other DK games because it has a bigger focus on rhythm rather than previous platforming adventures. It is the 1st game to use the Bongos. Story Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are hanging out at the beach, when they come across some mysterious objects that resemble barrels. Fearing they had something to do with King K. Rool, they take them to Cranky Kong. Cranky explains that they are bongos, so Donkey tries playing them. Diddy tries as well. Then, when Donkey claps, the bongos started glowing. Cranky explained that the bongos had some kind of power inside them. Donkey and Diddy continue to play the bongos, but they both play terribly. Cranky advises them to practice. At first, they are against this, but then they realize if they can become successful in playing the bongos, they could afford as many bananas as they wish, so they start practicing. List of Songs } !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Japanese song list !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | PAL song list !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | North American song list |- |Super Mario Theme (Super Mario Bros. theme song) |Super Mario Theme |Super Mario Theme |- |Donkey Konga Theme |Donkey Konga Theme |Donkey Konga Theme |- |Turkish March |Turkish March |Turkish March |- |Hungarian Dance No. 5 in G Minor - Johannes Brahms |Hungarian Dance No. 5 in G Minor - Johannes Brahms |Hungarian Dance No. 5 in G Minor - Johannes Brahms |- |Monkey Rap (Donkey Kong 64 theme song) |DK Rap |DK Rap |- |(Kirby: Right Back at Ya!|Hoshi no Kirby opening theme #2) |Donkey Kong Country Theme |Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Theme Song |- |Ōki na Furudokei (My Grandfather's Clock) |The Loco-Motion - Kylie Minogue |The Loco-Motion - Kylie Minogue |- |The Galaxy Express 999 (Galaxy Express 999|Ginga Tetsudou 999 theme song) |Dancing in the Street - Martha and the Vandellas |Dancing in the Street - Martha and the Vandellas |- |Colors - Hikaru Utada |Para Los Rumberos - Tito Puente |Para Los Rumberos - Tito Puente |- |Momoiro Kataomo - Aya Matsuura |Sing, Sing, Sing|Sing, Sing, Sing (With A Swing) - Benny Goodman |Sing, Sing, Sing (With A Swing) - Benny Goodman |- |Ashita ga Aru sa |You Can't Hurry Love - The Supremes |You Can't Hurry Love - The Supremes |- |Fly High - Ayumi Hamasaki |All The Small Things - blink-182 |All The Small Things - blink-182 |- |Shake |Oye Como Va - Santana |Oye Como Va - Santana |- |Koi no Dance Site - Morning Musume |Louie Louie - The Kingsmen |Louie Louie - The Kingsmen |- |Desire - Jouretsu |The Impression That I Get - The Mighty, Mighty Bosstones |The Impression That I Get - The Mighty, Mighty Bosstones |- |Ashita e no Tobira (Ainori opening theme) |Busy Child - The Crystal Method |Busy Child - The Crystal Method |- |Densetsu no Stafy |Wild Thing - The Troggs |Wild Thing - The Troggs |- |Ai No Uta (Pikmin commercial theme song) |The Legend of Zelda Theme |The Legend of Zelda Theme |- |Advance Adventure (Pokémon Advance Generation opening theme #1) |Super Smash Bros. Melee Opening |Pokémon Theme |- |Kaze no La La La (Detective Conan opening theme) |Lady Marmalade - Christina Aguilera |Like Wow! - Leslie Carter |- |Mata Aeru Hi Made (Doraemon ending theme) |Canned Heat - Jamiroquai |Bingo - |- |Love Somebody (Odoru Daichosasen ending theme) |Don't Stop Me Now - Queen |Diddy's Ditties |- |Hamutarou tottoko Uta (Hamtaro| opening theme) |Alright - Supergrass |Campfire Medley |- |Minimoni Jankenpyon! - Minimoni |99 Luftballons|99 Red Balloons - Nena |Stupid Cupid - Patsy Cline |- |Hyokkori Hyōtanjima (theme song for the TV show of the same name) |Cosmic Girl - Jamiroquai |On the Road Again - Willie Nelson |- |La Bamba |Richard III - Supergrass |I Think I Love You - Kaci |- |We are the One - Bokura wa Hitotsu (Ending theme for Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger) |Back for Good - Take That |Right Here, Right Now - Jesus Jones |- |Mori no Kumasan |September - Earth, Wind & Fire |Rock This Town - The Stray Cats |- |Clarinet no Kowashichatta |I Want You Back - Jackson 5 |Shining Star - Earth, Wind & Fire |- |Mambo No. 5 |Rainbow Cruise |Rock Lobster - The B-52's |- |Mas Que Nada |Tubthumping - Chumbawamba |We Will Rock You - Queen |- |Oklahoma Mixer |N/A |Whip It - Devo |- |N/A |N/A |What I Like About You - The Romantics |- |} List of Unlockables Gallery File:Donkey Konga Artwork.jpeg File:Donkey Konga Artwork 2.png File:Donkey Konga Artwork 3.png File:Donkey Konga Artwork 4.png de:Donkey Konga es:Donkey Konga Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:DK Bongo games